


Перестрелка

by Laughing_Loki



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughing_Loki/pseuds/Laughing_Loki
Summary: Новое задание советского агента слишком затянулосьКартинка самой себе: https://twitter.com/laughing_loki/status/1039046763938754560?s=21





	Перестрелка

С трудом добравшись до квартиры и прижимая локтем промокший и потемневший от крови пиджак, Илья чуть не сбивает вешалку в прихожей, не разуваясь, проходит на кухню и оказывается впечатан лицом в стену. Перед глазами плавают цветные круги, сопротивляться нет уже ни сил, ни желания. Но, вместо ожидаемого ножа в бок или зачитывания прав, получает чувствительный укус за загривок.  
\- Мне стоило определенных усилий тебя найти, Большевик.   
\- Неужели специально за этим сбежал, Ковбой? - на привычное ехидство Илью тоже едва хватает.

\- Алекс просто не любит, когда у него воруют агентов, - практически мурлычет Наполеон и, все ещё прижимая его к стене, не менее привычно лезет ему рукой под пиджак. - Твою мать, ты где так умудрился?!  
\- Как ты помнишь, я не его агент, меня ему просто «одолжили».  
Наполеон его уже не слушает. Он разворачивает Илью, сдирает с него пиджак, толкает к столу, не глядя, включает свет на кухне, как будто это он тут живет уже несколько месяцев.  
\- Сядь.  
Пуговицы от рубашки летят по всей кухне, Наполеон явно не настроен церемониться. Настольная лампа протестующе скрипит, когда Наполеон выворачивает ее, чтобы посветить на рану.  
\- Идиота кусок. Аптечка?  
\- В ванной, под раковиной.  
Стоит Наполеону выйти из комнаты, как мир у Ильи перед глазами снова начинает плыть. Видимо, заканчивается адреналин от их внезапной встречи. В себя он приходит от легкой пощечины.  
\- Не смей отключаться. Считай вслух. По-немецки.  
\- Так как тебя сюда принесло? - Илья зацепляется взглядом за закатанные рукава рубашки Наполеона, пиджак уже куда-то делся.  
\- Илья, - мужчина неожиданно нежно приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. - Ты потерял много крови. Мне надо, чтобы ты говорил, чтобы я понимал, что ты в сознании. Сможешь?  
Илья послушно кивает и начинает считать. Наполеон включает воду и осторожно кухонным полотенцем промывает рану.  
\- Похоже на винтовочную пулю на излете. Ты где так умудрился?  
\- ... achtundsiebzig, рикошет. На задании. Neunundsiebzig. Achtzig.  
\- Очередная гостайна, которую ты собираешься верно хранить, - Наполеон осторожно прощупывает рану. - Считай, что тебе повезло: в твоей аптечке очень неплохой хирургический набор.  
\- Ты приехал мне рассказать об этом и о том, что мистер Уэверли обиделся на мое начальство? Einhundertzweiundzwanzig.  
\- Я тебе потом все выскажу, и от себя, и от него.  
Илья совершенно автоматически продолжает считать, слышит, как в раковину падает вытащенная Наполеоном пуля.  
\- Тебе чертовски повезло. Похоже, не проникающее, не вижу никаких признаков. Но если тебе станет хуже, я сам тебя оттащу в больницу.  
\- Туда нельзя.  
\- А сдохнуть, конечно, можно. Люблю твою логику, Большевик.   
Наполеон накладывает повязку, он выглядит уставшим и каким-то потрепанным, обычно белоснежная рубашка теперь угваздана кровью.  
\- Ты чего так оброс? - не то чтобы Илья только заметил, но спросить додумывается только теперь.  
\- На себя посмотри, - огрызается Наполеон. - Считай погромче, я приготовлю кровать и помогу тебе дойти. И не смей сам пытаться! - прикрикивает он на дёрнувшегося следом Илью.  
Возвращается Наполеон, когда Илья ещё не успевает досчитать до трёхсот.

Просыпается Илья ближе к вечеру. Бок саднит, но голова, кажется, работает уже яснее. Он пытается приподняться на локтях и получает строгий окрик:  
\- Лежать, Спящая Красавица!  
Наполеон сидит в притащенном из гостиной кресле во все тех же брюках и домашней футболке Ильи. Он выглядит ещё более усталым, чем накануне.   
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Илья честно прислушивается к собственным ощущениям.  
\- Бок болит, голова кружится, очень хочется пить.  
Наполеон кивает, помогает Илье приподняться на кровати и выдаёт ему горсть таблеток и большой стакан воды.  
\- Похоже, тебе действительно очень повезло и пуля, как ни странно, не попала тебе в печень. Задела крупный сосуд, отсюда столько крови.  
\- Откуда ты это умеешь? - Илья наконец-то чувствует себя способным на удивление.  
\- Много помогал фельдшеру в армии. А потом учился.   
\- И ты обещал мне высказать все от себя и от Уэверли.   
\- Сил нет ругаться, - вздыхает Наполеон, вытягиваясь на кровати рядом с Ильей. - Алекс был очень недоволен тем, что тебя забрали и не выполнили условие какого-то их соглашения. А, - он снова садится на кровати, - я тебе бумаги привёз.  
Он дотягивается до пиджака, небрежно брошенного на спинку кресла, вытаскивает сложённую пополам пачку бумаг.   
\- Там твой официальный перевод, какие-то разрешения на работу, проживание, какие-то визы, что-то ещё. Действительны пару недель как. Читай. Захочешь пошевелиться или что-то спросить - разбудишь.  
Наполеон очень заразительно зевает и моментально отключается.

\- Так какого хрена ты такой обросший?  
Илья наконец-то получил разрешение самостоятельно передвигаться по квартире и первым делом сбрил осточертевшую ещё за время задания бороду.  
\- Не хочу лишний раз светить в Штатах своим узнаваемым лицом. Тем более, я здесь неофициально, - Наполеон отвернулся от плиты и оперся на стол, сложив руки на груди. - А ты имеешь что-то против?  
\- Имею. Ты колючий.


End file.
